Im sane! Your the crazy one!
by shadow346437
Summary: Kira lived in an asylum her whole life after that 'event' happened and had been classified as insane.Her fave show is death note. When BB comes to make her his partner in crime will she accept? Little does he know she's afraid of blood. Can he help her?
1. ch1 past and prison break out!

Yo everyone! Well, I love death note and have decided to write a death note fanfic! As you can see this one is more sadistic than the others. ( I wanted to try that too to see if I could ) Tell me if you like it! I'll be leaving updates on my profile on when I'm going to be updating stories or writing a new one so check often!

Kira – please read so the author doesn't become a lonely cat lady instead of a billionaire author

Me – Why I oughta!

Kira – err… gotta go! Got an asylum to break out of

Me – you better run!

Kira – oh ya, shadow does NOT own death note but if she did the plot would be messed up because she'd make the creeper the main character

Me – L is NOT a creeper! KIRAAA!

Kira – Gotta run, cya later my adoring fans!

I run after her with a chainsaw

Me – they're my fans not your!

XxX 9 years ago XxX

'_It's cold…..so very cold….'_

A young girl, 6 at the most snuggled into her teddy bear, sky blue eyes widening in fear every time she heard a yell from downstairs. All she had to comfort her was her favorite bear which didn't amount to much. She kept waiting for her parents to come up and tell her _'It's okay, were fine, it was nothing' _but that reassurance never came. Instead in its place was a thick silence. Why was it suddenly silent? Was it finally over? Her hopes began to soar only to drop immensely when she heard a loud booming sound almost like thunder, a gunshot. A moment later came the bloodcurdling screams, the screams of her parents. Then all that was left was silence, the never ending and suffocating silence.

'_No! It can't be! Please! No! ' The little girl felt like crying, screaming, and running down there to check to see if what she was thinking was true. Were they really dead?_

Then from the silence, loud footsteps resounded against the old creaking floor boards. The little girl's heart sped up.

_Thump_

'_No! He can't find me or ill be a goner! 'The girl was panicking and the footsteps were only growing louder._

_Thump. Thump._

She held her heart in fear that even the murderer could hear the pounding from his position at the top of the stairs. Just when she thought these moments were going to be her last, the footsteps started to grow farther away. He was leaving? She was saved! She waited a few more minutes till she was sure he was gone to make her way down the stairs. That was the worst mistake she had ever made.

_Blood. The blood_….. It was everywhere and on everything. Blood splattered on the walls on every inch making it look like it was painted in it, in that unnatural shade of red. There were only a few spots in the entire room that wasn't covered in it. I almost gagged on the smell of blood and rotting flesh. Wait? Rotting flesh? When I looked towards the middle I knew I'd never forget this day. It was to be engraved into my mind for the rest of my life. On the middle on the floor covered in that sticky red liquid were the two people who had raised me, my parents. The gruesome image was scarring. The little girl started crying, holding the two closely like they would disappear if she let go.

All she remembered after that was being found by the police muttering, _' No. Why? Why them?' _Months later and she still hadn't recovered from that night. After many, many psychiatrists and none helping, the authorities finally decided to place her into an asylum, seeing as all she could say now was 'why?'.

XxX Many years later XxX

"Serves you right! ", the girl, Kira, laughed.

She had just drugged her nurse, and man had it felt good. After tying the woman up tightly so her binds wouldn't come loose she ran out the door and around the halls, looking left and right for anyone who might try to catch her.

Finally! Freedom at last! All she had to do was make it out those double doors.

'_I'm going to make it!', Inside she was yelling with joy. _Finally shewould be free of this place!

_Faster!_

'_There it is!'_

Kira took every last bit of her strength to swing the doors open. The light almost blinded her, having not seen it in literally years. She took a moment to take in the fresh air and smiled. Let's just say she didn't expect what was waiting for her on the other side…..

"Hold it right there, kira!" A man in a cops uniform yelled. Oh please…..

"Never in a million years Barney!", that comment left the cop fuming. Ever since the first time they met at the 'incident' she had called him Barney because she was sort of out of it at the time and saw him as a purple dino. Let's just say the nickname stuck. Seeing him angry I grinned, that meant I had done my job.

" You never choose the easy way…..You heard her, boys! Get her! ", and so the police chief's evil minions ran after me with pitch forks. Nah, I'm joking but those badges are sort of pointy.

So this is what happened. Well, being in an asylum for years gives you a lot of free time and in that free time I don't exactly mess around. I practiced martial arts. Why did they let an 'insane person 'practice martial arts without stopping them is beyond me. Eh, I just think the staff is full of idiots. Oh well, that's just my opinion.

Anyways, this chunky dude came at me. I'm guessing he takes WAY too many donut breaks because he was just as slow as he looked! The cop tried to grab my arm but was kicked in the head and knocked out.

"Officer down! Officer down! ",I heard barney say into a walkie talkie. Calling reinforcements already? He at least lasted 10 minutes last time.

"You'll never catch me alive, coppers! " I had a maniac grin on my face that made me look insane. Whatever, if they think I'm crazy I might as well act crazy. I think I saw one of them shudder. Sweet!

In my thoughts a tall and bulky guy hit me in the back from behind, making me fall to the ground. I started coughing up… Blood? The memories of that night ran through my head and without noticing I had started shaking.

"Guess you lose again, huh kira? " Barney said smugly. Why I oughta!

"Lt's ge er bak insie, quck" I heard barney say something I couldn't make out before fading away to unconsciousness. I could feel myself getting picked up though. Darn it! I was so close! Oh well… There's always next week….


	2. ch 2 the warden and beyond

kira -lets see if the fail can manage another good chapter

me - i resent that

kira - hey im encouraging you!

me - how?

kira -err... constructive criticism?

me - yeah very helpful

both - PLEASEEEE REVIEW! IT MEANS ALOT

3

* * *

><p>" NOOO! L! Dont leave me alone with that…. thing! AH! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! BACK! BACK I SAY! ", My sleep yells were heard throughout the facility. No one bothered to wake me up after my earlier escape attempt.<p>

" NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT DRESS, MISA! AH THE SIGHT! IT BURNSSS!"

Back when Im had a life, my favorite show was death note and even now it stayed the same. Sometimes my psychiatrist would bring me an episode to watch and I'd be like Mello over his chocolate, you couldn't get me away from the screen….. well until they brought in the sleeping darts….. Too bad they forgot I can use anything as a weapon. BEHOLD THE SPOON OF DOOM!

Finally I decided to get up. Well I wanted to sleep but my body wouldn't let me and I was afraid of dreaming of that again. Shudder.

'Where am I?" I wondered to myself before realizing I was in the same white room as ive been in for the half my life. Mindless doodles littered the wall from boredom and plan to get out hidden underneath a non- solid brick on the floor. Clever, no?

So the escape attempt failed again? I marked one more line on my wall to represent the failure. I had ten lines in all and was starting to think this was mission impossible. This escape plan was classic. Drug the nurse, tie her up, and RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. Too bad it didn't work like in the movies plus I think the nurse is going to spit in my food from now on. How pleasant.

A tray was put in front of me in my thoughts. Just as I was expecting, it was filled with food. Bravo to myself for that deduction. I get a gold star. No, not really….

"I'm not eating that", I stated bluntly.

"Of course you are, we wouldn't want our 'precious' ", my nurse spat out the word like it was poison, "patient to starve, now would we?" By the look on her face she was wishing the exact opposite.

"Yup", I again, stated bluntly.

"How smart of you to figure that out", the nurse said sweetly, too sweetly, "….a regular Einstein"

I looked at her boredly.

"Then, Einstein, can you guess what I'm about to do?"

So many possibilities ran through my head, attacking me then and there, grabbing a hockey mask and chainsaw and going crazy which would get her locked up too, finally losing it and randomly salsa dancing, getting me a sandwhich….. okay scratch that last one out but the other three are possible.

"I'll be taking this now", The nurse picked up my tray and left with it. Nurse? Heh, more like warden. Back to boredom, I guess. Little did I know of the chaos going on at the other end of the facility.

xXx Mystery Pov XxX

"IMMM BACKKKK", A man with black hair, seemingly the duplicate of L stood in front of the reception desk cackling creepy and making people shudder on purpose.

"Which room does kira sayomi reside in?", I asked the shivering lady at the front desk. Odd, I didn't feel a draft in here.

" Room A11", The reception lady said still shivering. Here comes the fun part.

I pulled out the knife I had cautiously hidden away in a secret section in my pocket for such an occasion. It gleamed in the artificial light coming from the ceiling. In just a few moments it would be painted my favorite color.

"AHHHH!"

Red…

It splattered against the desk as the lifeless body came tumbling down. The eyes no longer glimmered and rolled to the back of the women's head. Crash.

"Hyuk Hyuk" I laughed manically in that weird laugh I've acquired over the years.

"Someone! Call the police! An ambulance! Anything!", An older looking man, about 50, yelled. Only two were in the room at the moment.

Aw… Does he want to join in on the fun too?

More blood was scattered until no one remained. I felt something drip on my face.

"You got it on my face, well we can't have that", I rubbed my face on my sleeve cleaning it of the red substance.

"It's about time to find my new partner in crime, hyuk hyuk" I stumbled through the halls leaving the lovely scene behind.

Why did I do all of this? It's simple. It's because im B.B., Beyond Birthday and besides….

Isn't red such a lovely color?

* * *

><p>Think I went a little far with this chapter? You tell me. I think I got a bit TOO into character.<p>

Kira – and I'M B.B's partner? You should audition for the job.

Me – I can and will let misa play dress up with you if you don't shut up now

Kira – NOOO! PLEASE NO!

Me – exactly – shudders and remembers last time misa played ' dress up '- so you wanna do the disclaimer?

Kira – Shadow does NOT own death note but she is asking for it for Christmas so keep your thumbs crossed!

Me – finally obeying me?

Kira – hehe….

Me – what did you do now…. OMFK! ( Oh my fudging kira )

Kira – gotta run now, buh bye!

Me – KIRAAA!


	3. Ch3 freedom at last! go beyond!

Me- A special thanks to verdigurl! We appreciate the reviews!

Kira – Whatever you say cat lady

I smile ever too sweetly.

Me- You know what happens now, right?

Kira - hmm?

I bring her in front of the task force.

Me- SHE'S KIRA!

Kira – what! No!

Me – then who are you?

Kira- I'm kira

Me – AHA! She confessed! Take her away boys!

Kira gets dragged away and put in handcuffs.

Kira – I'm not kira! That's my name! SHADOOOW! HELP MEH!

Me – maybe later. Its my tea time

Kira – SHADOW!

* * *

><p>Complete and total silence resonated through the halls. Heck, even the loon next door wasn't raving about evil squirrels stealing his ice cream, not that we get any, and they call ME crazy?<p>

A bloodcurdling scream came from down the hall, my nurse's voice.

'_Probably just broke a nail again, poor princesssss'_, I thought to myself stretching out the word 'princess' in that disgusting baby form.

My suspicions were proved wrong when more screams came from that direction but seemed to be closer this time.

'_A wacko probably escaped…..'_ If he could, why couldn't I? Oh that's easy, because karma hates me. Why karma? Whhhyyyyy? Why do you love the nutjobs more than me? IM SPECIALER THAN THEM! Yes specialer is a word because I said it was. Deal with it.

I snapped out of my pity moment to notice footsteps resounding in the hallway. I could tell someone was walking towards my door. Who? I had no clue and couldn't tell but I did notice the footsteps were louder than most of the people's here. I had a visitor? Nah, not likely. After all, I lost contact with the world long ago and don't have any living relatives. It was probably just a new doctor or something like that.

I barely had time to move before the door was flung open in an instant so hard it slammed against a wall.

'_Whoa that was close!'_, I thought sweatdropping. If I hadn't pulled away, a second later I would have lost a toe….. or a leg.

"That was a little close there, buddy", I said sarcastically like I hadn't just almost lost an important body part before noticing who I was talking to. The man had unruly hair just like L, actually he looked exactly like him, except for the red eyes. Those were a dead give away. The man standing in the doorway looked the mass murderer himself, Beyond birthday, or at least his exact replica. Nah, this was probably just a revenge attempt by my nurse to get back at me for drugging her earlier. Too bad I'm not falling for it.

The Beyond look-a-like stood there grinning maniacally at me. I scowled and poked a figure into his chest which had pretty defined muscles by the way. What? Can't blame a girl for noticing…. Or take me to court for it…..

"I know SIX different kinds of martial arts so unless you want to be high kicked out that door with about a bazillion injuries I suggest you confess. The 'princess' sent you here to prank me didn't she?", I scowled giving him that menacing ' I mean business ' glare.

"Princess? Prank?", The impersonator asked continuing to grin. How about I wipe that grin off your face? I wouldn't forgive anyone who impersonated one of my favorite characters, especially if it was beyond. He was one of the most kick ass characters in the serious! No one and I repeat NO ONE can pull of being beyond but beyond himself. It's just how it is.

"Quit playing dumb!", I growled taking a step forward and sending my fist towards his skull but the man easily blocked it and twisted my arm backwards. What…? That's impossible! I've been practicing martial arts since I was 7! Maybe this really was beyond. If that's the case then I'm 'beyond' doomed. Heh, beyond, get it? Okay that was a cheap pun…..

"That's not very nice you know" His grin was starting to get annoying but I got to admit it was almost exactly like the real thing. I'm starting to doubt he's a fake…..

"How…..?" I asked with a stream of sweat running down my face. This was not good.

"Thye don't call me Beyond Birthday, the world's most famous murder, for nothing. If a girl could take me down that easily I'd be in jail by now", Beyond chuckled before continuing, "I got to admit your better than more than half the cops I face".

I'll take that as a compliment even though most of the cops I've faced sucked at fighting but hey, there has got to be some good ones out there somewhere. As long as they stay somewhere and don't try to stop my escape attempts I don't care.

"So if you're really Beyond what are you planning to do now? Kill me?", I asked bravely watching his grin grow. The mad man still had me in a death grip and I struggled to break free but to no avail. This man had to be the real thing. B.B….

"How tempting….. ", Beyond had a maniac grin that kept growing making him look like a Cheshire cat on crack, "but I'm afraid that's not what I've come here for….. I want you to be…"

Beyond waited a moment before finishing.

"My partner"

"Partner….?" I asked dumbstruck with wide eyes.

"I'll help you escape this loony bin IF you become my partner in crime", Beyond gave me a moment to consider it.

I considered this. After all these years I could finally escape this prison and with beyond by my side no one could drag me back! I'd be able to see the sky again and feel the sun and wind gracing my face. Every ounce of my being screamed at me to say yes but what was holding me back? Oh yeah….. the blood…

I may be free but every since ' the event that shall not be named' happened I had developed a fear of the red liquid and being with a mass murderer wouldn't help that fear either… but no matter what.

I.

Had.

To.

Get.

Out.

"Well?", Beyond asked impatiently. Geez can't you wait a few minutes? Jeez.

"I accept, Beyond!", My eyes were brimming with happy tears and I felt ready to burst out those doors like no one could stop me.

"Don't tell me you're going to start crying. I can't have a weakling as my partner or a overemotional girl at that", Beyond rolled his eyes.

I laughed, "Of course not. What do you take me for? A weakling? Let's get out of here, shall we?" I said waiting for my eyes to go back to normal before gesturing my hand towards the door. After all, I haven't cried in ages. I can't anymore. Even if the tears do come they refuse to leave my eyes.

"Yeah, I need more jam anyways", Beyond said obviously dreaming about the sticky food from the look on his face.

"And I haven't had a plum in ages", I laughed walking through the doorway with beyond to find the hallway caked in blood. The sight made me nauseous but I ignored the feeling, and my surroundings, continuing to walk towards my freedom.

I'll just keep my fear a secret. For now. I grinned as I finally opened the doors and said goodbye to my past.

Watch out world because we're going to bring you to your feet and have you bowing to us.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Plz review! If you have any scene suggestions I take those too :P<p>

L- Where's kira?

Me: In a dark and scary place…..

L: Your closet?

Me: I resent that!

L gives cake.

L -…. Forgive me?

Me : Fine! If you do the disclaimer!

L: Shadow does not own death note but wishes she did.

Me: I forgive you now :)


End file.
